


Like You, With Him « Hinata Harem AU »

by Mafushii



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, F/F, F/M, Harems, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mention of Gay Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafushii/pseuds/Mafushii
Summary: An Ordinary Fudanshi Boy, Glimpsing at the crowds. While shipping the Volleyball players with their close friends or rather their teammates. Unexpectedly a Harem started...•••© All Rights Reserved for 2021
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Datekougyou Volleyball Club | Date Tech Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Johzenji Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kamomedai Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Nekoma Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	1. 【 A/N 】

Dear Readers, 

Greeting, I would like to appreciate all of you for flipping through this story. I'm still a recent writer, so don't predict if my grammar would be excellent. I wrote a lot of stories, somewhere abandoned and somewhere not, because of my dilemma about calling my stories terrible. My friend wanted to assist me, but it failed nonetheless.

This story is matured content, for later chapters. If you are kinda sensitive, please don't read. This is a Boy's Love Fanfiction and Hinata Harem, If you're not interested please don't read. This story has some problematic stuff, but not cliché enough that the story will be recognizable.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to vote and comment, so see you in the next chapter...

〜 まふしい


	2. 【Chapter 1 = Introduction】

•  
•  
✔︎ ☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☀︎︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎ ⌫

Why would I need a man, when I can have myself?

〜 Hinata Shouyou

✔︎ ☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☀︎︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎ ⌫  
•  
•  
⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

ハイキュウ！！！

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅  
•  
•

In the dormitory in Miyagi, lived with her younger sister. The principal was glad to support the siblings, providing them both some scholarships and free dorm fees. Both were pleased by the principal, making them think that he was their second parent.

"Onii-Chan, please wake up It's time for school." The pumpkin has woken up her older brother.

The boy just glared at his sister, suddenly her sister yelled "I'm telling your Sensei, you're skipping your class again." Then smirked.

The ginger rouses and glared at his sister. While she was smirking at him. The boy was now on his phone staring at his 'Crowtter' to find some daily dosage of Yaoi, the boy was hype when a recent manga has published. He stood up and now dispatching about the manga online to share it with his online friends.

"Onii-Chan, please we're going to be late." Hearing his sister yells, that made you irritated by it and acknowledge her for not allowing you to be late.

•

•  
•

Both siblings were now in their respective classrooms. Hinata being a second-year was already stressful for him, but he required to study for the sake of his scholarship and not dissatisfy the principal. Making him spaced out in class.

"Hinata-Kun, what the answers to this question?" The teacher smirked while inquiring about the boy.

Meanwhile, the ginger already knew the answer. He stood up and answered, making his classmate stunned because Hinata responded to a question that was not supposed to learn yet. While the teacher was just proud because even though Hinata was spacing out of nowhere they knew that he was researching about it already because of his scholarship.

The class has ended, so it was now the gym period. Hinata was happy because they only get grades by stretching, walking, and running rather than play and actual sport. After the session, he went to his usual bench and was now browsing through his phone to see a new manga that was making Hinata smile in excitement.

"Oh my Kami-Sama, Mafuyu, and Haru are so cute together." The ginger squealed in his thoughts.

The other was just glancing at the boy reading something, in a stone-cold face. Little did they know, he was certainly blushing on the inside from the situation he was reading at the moment.

While Yachi, just saw his friend looking at his phone. Thinking about the Yaoi he was talking about her. The blond was thankful to the ginger for showing some Yaoi to her. Making her addicted to different genres. While Hinata on the other hand was now ready to pass out from the story he read.

The gym has ended, time to go to their classroom. The boy was hunching in the back near the window, staring at the beautiful scenery and thinking about boys fiddling with each other's members because of the BL he read.

While Hinata was reading a girl spoke to her. "Hinata-Kun, any new manga. You'd like to recommend to me?"

The boy just grinned and revealed his phone about the story he read. While Yachi was now nosebleeding and smirking from what she saw. Unexpectedly the teacher yelled at his class making everyone flinch.

"Everyone, we're gonna support our school for the upcoming 'Volleyball Spring Interhigh'." The teacher addresses everyone in his class.

Short after the class occurred on a rampage, everyone was thrilled because of no lesson for a single afternoon and watching Volleyball. Some feel bad cause they didn't want to join but they join anyway for the school's sake?

•  
•  
•

The class ended, all the students were now going home. While Hinata took off to his part-time job near the convenience store around their school. The boy was thankful to the principal because they mostly didn't allow the student to have a part-time job but this was an exception, And meeting the owner 'Keishin Ukai'.

"Keishin-San, it's time for my shift now." The ginger smiled at him"

The man smiled back and spoke, "Shouyou-Kun, good luck doing your job." And he left.

He was now at the counter, sitting and waiting. He was authorized to use his phone while in his shift because the store won't get swarmed until later afternoon. Thereafter, he moved to the shelf to clean some mess that the customer did. Then suddenly he heard a door opening that made him look at the door.

The boy smiled and greeted the young man. "Welcome." While the boy just nodded in response.

Hinata went to the counter and now analyzing the boy's face. The suddenly smirked at nowhere.

"This boy looks like a switch." The boy giggles in his thoughts.

•  
•  
•

The other boy was just looking at some milk and his favorite brand because the school vending machine was out in order. Unexpectedly he heard a giggle making him look at the boy who was at the counter, he just looks back away and smiles.

The boy paid for his drinks and took off to the gym. While the ginger was just now evil laughing because of his thoughts that the boy be saw was a switch.

It was the store closing time, Keishin Ukai reached to the boy and gave him his paycheck. He was thankful because of it therefore he hugs the man. Making the man smiled at him and give him some meat bun for my sister and me.

The boy left and moved to his dorm, her sister was just laying the coach looking at his older brother.

"When will you be in a relationship." the pumpkin girl smile smugly.

"Why would I need a man, When I can have myself." the boy just rolled his eyes and moved to his bed and doze off.

☾︎« A/N »☽︎

The first year in this Alternate Universe the second year, while the second-year is the third year. While the third year just remained as themselves and their grade level.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to vote and comment. See you in the next chapter.

〜 まふしい


	3. 【Chapter 2 = Meeting】

•  
•  
✔︎ ☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☀︎︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎ ⌫

Being single is better, than liking some who doesn't like you back.

〜 Hitoka Yachi

✔︎ ☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☀︎︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎ ⌫  
•  
•  
⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

(^-^)

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅  
•  
•

The boy has woken up from his deep slumber. In the early sunrise, he took his phone and went to listen to some BLCD with his headphones on. While checking his social media to see the poster about the Interhigh and the one who will be playing.

The boy thought, "Damn, this school on the list are powerhouses." 

Hinata was now confused because he always thinks about negative thoughts when it's not about him or his sister. However, he still hopes that his school will pass the semi finale or finale.

The ginger curiosity about Volleyball is getting high, thinking about how it plays, and its rules. He watches a video about a match 'Shiratorizawa V.S. Aoba Johsai' while staring at the video he saw a massive boy looking at a certain brunette person.

"That tall dude looks like the Seme, while the boy is the Uke." Hinata was softly chuckling.

After that, the ginger saw another interaction between the redhead and the huge boy he saw, and the brunette and another boy who look like a Bara. The boy was now screaming in his thoughts imagining something that is not thought to visualize.

The boy was now ready to make a fanfiction about them, but not sure what their personalities. Yet he was thinking about perverted things about the boys he saw do to each other. Her sister just wakens from the mumbling sound she hears heard, and facepalm when she realizes that knowing her brother he was thinking about Yaoi.

•  
•  
•

The class has started up, the boy thinking about his tasks in school. Abruptly a freckled boy asked him for paper. He just smiled at him and provide him a piece of paper, while analyzing his face and body.

"This boy feels like a Seme and a Uke at the same time." The boy belief.

The class has finally ended, the ginger was now going to the cafeteria. Waiting for his friend, glimpsing at her friend with a girl he doesn't know but still, The boy was hesitant to go but took off to them anyway.

The blond girl saw his friend and tried to call him over, while the other girl was looking in the girl's direction just to see a ginger boy coming to them.

"Hinata-Kun, stay with us." The blond girl smile at her then forgetting someone.

"By the way, this is our senpai, Shimizu Kiyoko. This boy is Hinata Shouyou." The girl looks at both of them waiting for the interaction to happen. The first one who conversed was the ginger itself.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou, I'm Yachi's Best Friend. Pleasant to meet you." The ginger smiled while the girl just chuckled.

"I'm Shimizu Kiyoko." The girl spoke while Yachi was just smiling at her friends. She was scared for the interaction because she knew that her senpai was a quiet type, while the ginger is a Yaoi Fanatics making her sigh.

The three of them were now chatting normally, with no one left behind from their conversation. The three were smart but with different personalities. A shy girl, Chill, and cool personality, while the boy was sunshine himself.

Unexpectedly a topic was brought into them. "Will you guys watch our match."

Making the ginger confused, because he knew a match coming but it's was volleyball. He was hesitant to ask if she was talking about volleyball but bring about it anyway.

"Kiyoko-San is it about the volleyball match?" The boy spoke.

"Yes, indeed the volleyball match. Hoping you guys will come." Me and Yachi glance at each other then nodded happily.

•  
•  
•

The conversation has ended, when the bell rang making all the students on the campus go to their respective classrooms for their lesson. Hinata was waiting for the class, suddenly a boy from the other class went to the classroom and inquired if the teacher was here.

"The teacher is not yet here, maybe in the teacher lounge." I spoke to the boy because I was near the door talking to my friends.

The boy was blushing from the embarrassing thing he did, excusing himself so he could go to his classroom once again. While the ginger was now on the phone thinking if Sangwoo was real or not.

The class has come to be and soon the students were now in the seats. The teacher this time doesn't honestly teach us anything giving us some free time to ourselves.

"Yachi, Do you think I can find someone who is in the Manga?" The boy asked with his big eyes on her if they're a chance that it will happen.

"Honey, being single is better than liking someone who doesn't like you back." The girl rolled her while replying to the boy's topic.

Hinata was now on his verge of crying because of the response he got from her best friend. While the blond girl was now getting annoyed because of how dramatic his best friend is too but still she loves him as his best friend.

•  
•  
•

The boy was given a rest day so he went to his friend in 'Aoba Johsei'. He was a volleyball player, so the boy was planning on giving him some of his meat buns to him. Hinata messages Natsu that he will be going somewhere.

While going to a convenience store, he was staring at some of the meat buns hearing a bell from the door. To see the bara man he saw in the video, making the ginger scream from inside out. 

While the man was purchasing, the boy was now stalking with his meat buns in his hand. Hinata was now waiting for the boy to go outside.

The man was now taking off, while the ginger was now acting he was going in the same direction as the man is to see that he was getting on to the school that his best friend is going.

Unexpectedly the man yelled at him "Why are you following me?" making the ginger heartbeat from nervousness.

☾︎« A/N »☽︎

I made this story because I wanted all of you the struggle being a Fudanshi. So yeah just enjoy the story

Thanks for reading, don't forget to vote and comment. See you in the next chapter.

〜 まふみや


	4. 【Chapter 3 = Friends】

•  
•  
✔︎ ☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☀︎︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎ ⌫

Why can't you see that I'm always right here for you?

〜 Kunimi Akira

✔︎ ☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☀︎︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎☾︎☽︎ ⌫  
•  
•  
⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

〜 Credits to the Owner

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅  
•  
•

Hinata just began to tremble from the sudden yell by the boy. The boy just looks at the boy because feeling bad because he didn't know if the boy is following him or not then suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following you. I'm going to my friend's school." the ginger mumbles.

The man just humiliated himself for imagining that someone is following him. He wanted to whack himself for assuming about it and wished to ask forgiveness from the boy because the boy was now on the verge of crying, on the other hand, he looks at the boy and calling him cute in his thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm leaving." The ginger spoke to him but the boy already clenches his hand on to the boy.

"I wanna apologize for assuming you that you are following me." The boy bows down to apologize, the ginger just told him it's okay.

The older boy told the ginger if which school he was going to. The ginger just good him that he was going to 'Seijoh'. The boy just smiled at him and told him to follow him, Hinata just nodded in response because he thought the boy knew the school.

Both males were now walking together to the school itself, they were talking about a lot of things. The older male just admires the ginger complexion while he was talking about anime and food until they arrived at the school.

•  
•  
•

"We have arrived." the older boy talk and Hinata just gleamed at him making him blush.

Hinata was currently in his best friend's school, he excused himself so he could find his friend. He texted his friend if which area he was in, the male texted back that he was on the volleyball court.

The ginger was now asking a random girl with her friends where the volleyball court is which they replied and informed the location. while the girl just compliments the boy and asked for his skincare routine.

"My skincare is just water." Leaving the girls shocked from the response they got.

The ginger was now leaving, while girls were now weeping because they were envious of the boy for having a stunning complexion and it's milky skin color.

Hinata was now going to the gym, he wanted to surprise his best friend. The ginger recalled that question gonna end at this very moment.

•  
•  
•

The boy has arrived at the gym, he ran to the boy that makes the team member jaw drop. The team member who was now gazing at the two boys, the brunette was now smirking because he thought the boy was cute.

"Akira-Kun, How are you?" The ginger grinned at the boy earning all the boys to shut their eyes. The reason was certain sunshine has arrived at their very own gym.

"I'm good, Sho-Kun." He smiled making the boys around them shocked because the lazy boy was friendly to someone else.

"Let's get away from the first." He closes his eyes while grinning making the gym quiet because they thought Kunimi was keeping safe the sunshine, which was in his plan.

The ginger nodded, and he glances at the peoples and sees the older boy who helps him a while ago, greeting him making everyone glare at him. While Kunimi was now notifying the boy to leave with him now.

•  
•  
•

The two boys already left the gym, the captain was now babbling that the cute boy already took off with his Kouhai. While the other boy slapped the captain, now fake sobbing because of it.

The other boy was now confused, the angry boy was now recalling about the boy and his smile, making him smile on the inside. The captain saw it and crying out that the boy was grinning a little bit but was punched by him afterward.

The captain was now asking the ace, why the cute boy knew him. He just told him to shut up or he'll get punch once again. The captain was now imagining about the boy smile, and informing himself that he wanted the boy. 

Hinata and Kunimi were now outside minding their own business, the ginger forgets to give the meat buns to his friend. Making the other boy blush and smile at him afterward.

"Akira-Kun, I miss you very much but we are from different schools so we can't talk often." the ginger spoke in a sad tone.

The taller male was just chuckling at the boy and just hug him. The ginger hugged back because that's how friend does, while the other boy was thinking about him.

"Why can't you see that I'm always right here for you." The boy thought sadly.

•  
•  
•

The conversation by the two male has finished, both males telling farewell to each other. Hinata hugs and kisses the boy in the cheeks, making the boy blush from the ginger action.

Hinata was now taking off to their dorm, but first, he went to the convenience store to buys some food for himself and his sister, or else a riot will happen in the door room and him not surviving it.

While walking he stares at the cute little kitten who was playing in the small bushes, the boy hopes he can get the car for himself but the dorm doesn't approve pets so he couldn't do anything.

Hinata went to the convenience store to get some cat food and their dinner for today. The older woman provides him some extra fried chicken that didn't sell out.

"Thank you for giving me some spare chicken." The ginger gleamed at the woman. While the woman just nods while smiling.

Hinata went out with some plastic bag and cat food to give it to the stray kitten, but he saw a boy who has pudding-like hair caressing the kitten while playing with his game on his phone, the ginger just approach the boy and the cat.

"Can I watch you play your game?" Hinata smiled at the boy while stroking the kitten he saw earlier.

☾︎« A/N »☽︎

Japanese doesn't really like affection, but for the sake of the story, I'm gonna make Hinata affectionate for the plot. I'm sorry, I was busy drawing and coloring a digital art I'm working on now that's why the upload is late. I strongly apologize.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to vote and comment. See you in the next chapter.

〜 まふみや


End file.
